1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic incense devices and, particularly, to a low cost electronic incense assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic incense sticks are typically integrated with electronic censers, and light sources are installed in the censers. A plurality of electronic incense sticks may be stuck in a censer. Each electronic incense stick comprises a tube having an opaque coating on the outer surface with a transparent bubble on the upper end. Light emitted from a light source is directed to the transparent bubble to simulate a burning incense stick. Each electronic incense stick requires its own corresponding light source, which is costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic incense assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.